The Local Girl
by Luc91
Summary: For Gabriella Montez, she’d expected the day she turned up at the Bolton’s for the weekend; it would be the same as always. She never could have imagined it would result in so much more. Troyella. One-shot Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**The Local Babysitter**

_**Summary:**_For Gabriella Montez, she'd expected the day she turned up at the Bolton's for the weekend; it would be the same as always. She never could have imagined it would result in so much more. Troyella.

**A/N: This is another one of my one-shots I wrote while away. I'm dedicating this to KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae, one of my closest friends on here who is so amazing and always there when I need a friend and someone I can be completely honest with. Thank you for just being you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review! Thanks. xx**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's.**_

* * *

Being a senior had its disadvantages, number one being the thought of actually coming to the end of the safety net school provided and having to face grown up choices and that was something that scared the shit out of Gabriella Montez. Sure over her life she'd moved around a lot with her mom after her father died of cancer when she was just seven, but after having settled in the relatively unknown city of Albuquerque, New Mexico just over a year ago, it still didn't stop Gabriella worrying about her future. Between exams and having to choose universities, Gabriella was stressed to the max. Sure she'd already successfully applied to Stanford and accepted her place along completing an early Honour programme last week but she still couldn't help but question whether she truly wanted to go or if she was ready to give it all up.

The only welcome distractions came from the two adorable five year old twins she babysat next door. The Bolton's were forever having things to attend whether it be courses for Jack Bolton who coached the school's basketball team or Lucille's many shops set up all over the world for her fashion line meaning Gabriella practically had her own room over there for when they suddenly had to drop everything and go. Gabriella never minded because the Bolton's were sweet people, well the ones she'd met. She had never met the eldest one as he was away at Berkley and when he'd come home during the summer for a few weeks, she and her Mom had gone to visit some friends in Spain. Tonight she was going over to the Bolton's and staying the weekend as they had to go to a friend's wedding but the twins weren't invited.

"Gabi, are you ready? You promised the Bolton's you'd be there for four." Maria Montez shouted as Gabriella grabbed her latest book.

"Mom, chill. They told me not to rush since Jack had a meeting after school first and since I already know my way around and all the emergency contact details, just to go round whenever." Gabriella answered; her small bag being dragged down the stairs, only the basic essentials she needed inside before heading out seeing her mom was just next to the front door. The reason Gabriella was staying at the Bolton's rather than the twins coming to stay in the Montez household was to allow Maria and her new boyfriend some, someone Gabriella approved of, the chance to spend a few days alone.

Maria smiled. "Just remember I'm only next door if the twins are getting too much."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Mom, you and Mark get too much a lot quicker and easier than the twins. We'll be fine, I promise."

"Fine. See you Sunday if you don't venture home before then."

Hugging her mother, the young brunette grabbed her keys and made her way across the front yards to the Bolton's front door.

***

The Bolton's had just left for Malibu, leaving Gabriella preparing dinner for the five year old twins, Freya and Nathan Bolton. Freya was named after Jack's mother and Nathan after Lucille's father; the two had sadly passed away before the twins were born. No one had been expecting the twins arrival as their eldest son was fourteen and Lucille had been told she wouldn't be able to have any more children.

"Gabi, can we have choc chip ice cream for dessert?" Freya asked as she finished her plate of Mac and Cheese.

"If you both finish then I'm sure I'll be able to find some." Gabriella smiled, moving to move her own empty plate.

"All done!" Nathan exclaimed seconds later.

"Good boy. How about you got get your bowls out and I'll get the ice cream." The twins moved quickly not wanting to miss their chance of ice cream.

Gabriella over the last year had practically become like a big sister to the twins with their older brother, Troy, away at university in California. He rarely came home as he was always off to new places during his vacations with some of his closest friends.

As long as nothing unusual happened, Gabriella knew this weekend should hopefully be a breeze.

***

After putting the twins to bed, Gabriella curled up on the sofa with her book planning to spend a peaceful evening alone. The Bolton's had called to up on the kids and informed Gabriella that they may be a few hours late returning on Sunday as they were planning on paying Troy a visit; a surprise visit as otherwise he'd complain and they knew he'd probably be off somewhere next week after finishing for summer.

Just as her book was really starting to get good, Gabriella heard a key in the front door turn before seconds later, another person entered the house.

Grabbing the closest thing she could find, – a stick the twins had found earlier when they went for a walk in the park – her book dropping to her feet. The door opened to reveal an unfamiliar male.

"Don't move or I'll call the police." Gabriella threatened trying not to show how scared and weak she really felt.

The mystery male closed the door behind him and dropped a few bags at the side of the door. "Whoa! Calm down. I'm the one who should be calling the cops on you for being in my house. What are you doing here and who are you?"

"You don't live here. This is the Bolton's place." The brunette told him, slipping her one hand in her back pocket ready to pull her cell out.

"I know." Before he could say anything more or Gabriella, they were interrupted.

"Troy!" Freya shouted as she ran into her elder brother's open arms.

Troy smiled as he picked the little girl up in his arms and twirled her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Frey, how you doing?"

"I'm excited. Gabi's taking me and Nate to the zoo tomorrow." Freya told him as he grinned at her.

Gabriella watched on silently thinking to herself. _So this is the Bolton's eldest son, Troy. Why didn't someone warn me he was so gorgeous?_

Troy shifted Freya into his other arm and held his right hand out to Gabriella. "I think we got off to a misunderstanding. I'm Troy Bolton, older brother to Freya and Nathan, son of Lucille and Jack. And you are?"

Gabriella took his offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Troy. I'm Gabriella Montez; I live next door and regularly babysit the twins. Your parents never warned me you were coming home. In fact I don't think they even know as they were planning on surprising you on Sunday while on their way back since they had time before their flight."

"Hey." Troy smiled.

"Hey."

***

Freya was settled back into bed while Troy settled back into his old room before the two decided to go back downstairs and get to know each other better as Gabriella was apprehensive at leaving the twins with Troy even though they would probably be fine.

"So who did you have for homeroom?" Troy had found out Gabriella was a senior at his former high school, East High. She'd just finished her senior year that day having graduated finally. Troy had told her when he found out that she could go and he would be fine looking after the twins if she wanted to go meet up with her friends or whoever to celebrate since it was still early but she'd refused saying she'd rather be there with the twins and him as she wasn't exactly a huge party person.

"Darbus."

Troy grimaced at the memories of the teacher. "Wow poor you. I had Darbus through all my years and I couldn't wait to escape her when I left. I say that although she did play a major influence on me when it came to picking my courses." Troy explained as Gabriella nodded.

"She's not that bad unless it comes too -"

"Cells and her theatre." They both said simultaneously before laughing.

"I can't believe we've never met before. Are you going to be around much this summer?" Troy asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Mom has a new boyfriend and so they're going away for a couple of weeks alone and I didn't fancy getting stuck in the middle of them. It's bad enough at home feeling like a third wheel sometimes."

Troy slid his arm around her shoulder smoothly, Gabriella shuddering at the contact on her bare skin. "Don't worry, I'll be around so you are not alone and we could always drive up somewhere if you feel like it." Troy offered. "After my senior year a group of us went on a road trip and trust me, it was one of the best summers of my life. Although I have a feeling this one by the end may rival it."

"What about you though?"

"Hey, I'm the one offering. Anyway, my friends are all off doing stuff but I couldn't really afford it and plus mom was moaning how little I see everyone here so here I am."

Troy could see she was hesitant. "I thought you said you couldn't afford to do anything."

"Don't worry, just because I can't afford to go round wasting cash on boozy nights out in some foreign country doesn't mean I don't have plenty to cover a road trip as long as you'd be prepared to kip in a car a few nights here and there."

Gabriella grinned. "I'm sure I'd cope. I'd like that then, thanks. Hey, do you want to come to the zoo with us tomorrow? I know it would mean a lot to the twins if you came."

"And what about you?"

Gabriella looked into his strong blue eyes, feeling her blush rise of her cheeks knowing he was flirting with her. "It would mean a lot to me if you came too."

Troy nodded in response, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you think it would be ok if I took you all out to eat after?"

"I somehow don't see the twins objecting and I'm definitely not going to object." Gabriella stood up. "I better go to bed since the twins will be up early." Yawning, she couldn't her but close her eyes in tiredness.

"I'll walk you to your room." Troy told her but seconds later she instead felt herself being lifted up into his arms, his rippling muscles as clear as anything under her body.

"Troy, what are you doing? I can walk." She tried to protest.

"Nope. You're falling asleep on your feet and I don't want to spend my whole first evening back home in the Emergency room."

Defeated, Gabriella laid her head in the crook of his neck and took in his addictive scent. "Thanks."

Pushing the bedroom door open once he got upstairs, Troy lay her down on the bed. "Night, Gabriella." Kissing the now asleep girl on the cheek, he checked on his siblings before heading to bed himself, dreaming of only one person that night, Gabriella.

***

The next morning at breakfast, Gabriella sorted Freya and Nathan's breakfast while Troy still slept thankfully as she had a feeling being around Troy after last night may be awkward. Plus she hated people seeing her when she'd just woke up and it had also been exceptionally hot last night so Gabriella was only wearing one of her dad's old t-shirts which stopped mid-thigh. Luckily though, Gabriella and the twins were so comfortable around each other that no one felt uncomfortable and never felt they had to make much of an effort.

"Can I have some more juice please, Gabi?" Nathan asked as Gabriella gave him a smile and a nod hearing his sweet polite voice, grabbing the empty cup. None of them noticed the footsteps descending down the stairs.

Troy walked into the kitchen hearing his siblings chatter while they ate. Just as he entered from behind them all, he froze. The sight in front of his eyes suddenly knocked him for six. Gabriella had obviously awoke and changed in the night innocently but the outfit was causing him not so innocent thoughts as he eyes travelled up her dark perfect legs, up her upper body, her hair in a messy bun and just her whole stance so, so sexy to him. Troy felt blood rushing to his nether region, quickly disappearing to deal with his own problem before anyone could see him.

"You want any more?" The twins shook their heads. "Ok, you guys go get dressed while I go wake your brother up and get changed myself." The two nodded and ran upstairs, Gabriella following a few minutes later.

***

Troy stepped out of his cold shower as a knock sounded in his adjourning bedroom.

"Coming." Pulling the door open, Troy was surprised to see Gabriella standing there smiling.

"Hey, just wondered if you were awake yet since the twins are now getting ready." He could see her cheeks blush and her eyes roam over his wet glistering abs.

"Yeah, I'll be done soon and I'll just go grab some food. Let me know whenever you're ready."

Gabriella instinctively kissed his cheek before walking back to her own room, Troy watching her every move behind knowing he would need another shower again if he didn't move.

***

The day at the zoo was fun for them all for different reasons. Freya and Nathan were excited to see the animals and do something with their older brother but for Troy and Gabriella it was due to them being able to get to know each other more, spending time together and the now very blatant flirting still going on.

As the four sat down to eat that evening in a small diner in Albuquerque, Troy and Gabriella sat down next to each other at the circular table while they each had one twin on their other side; Nathan next to Troy and Freya by Gabriella. Troy was sorting out what Freya and Nathan wanted to eat while read her own menu. As Gabriella was reading, she flinched as she felt a warm hand gently rubbing up and down her bare thigh, stopping as it reached the frill on her short skirt. Looking towards Troy, she watched he kept his head facing the twins but the look in his eyes – which had connected with hers – and the smirk on his face told Gabriella he was doing what he was doing on purpose. Normally she would have pushed any guy who tried to feel her up away but the sensation on her skin from Troy's hand stopped her from doing so but she couldn't contain the blush on her cheeks as it dawned on her they were in a public place with two innocent five year olds either side of them.

"Stop it." She whispered with a smile on her face.

Troy just shrugged. "Tell me you want me to stop and I will." He saw Gabriella struggle to form the words and carried on his actions as she sighed in defeat. He knew he was pushing it as he'd only known her a day but there was something about her that was drawing him to her and she certainly didn't seem to be refuting.

"Troy, stop annoying Gabi." Freya told him seeing him obviously through her eyes as winding her up the brunette she adored like a sister like he did to her when they were playing.

"I'm not annoying Gabi."

"Yeah you are actually." Gabriella smirked, Troy sending her a playful glare in return. His fingers moved up her leg and his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer towards him as she flushed as he let his hand rest on her stomach under her vest top.

"Nate, buddy, you're on my side, aren't you? The girls are ganging up on me." Nathan looked at his brother and nodded. Nathan was always the quietest and tended to agree with whomever just for the sake of keeping the peace.

***

Freya and Nathan were fast asleep in bed while Gabriella was curled up in Troy's arms watching a movie; the two just enjoying spending time with each other. It was hard for both to comprehend that a mere twenty-four hours ago they were meeting for the first time.

"I should probably head home since I know you are here to look after your siblings perfectly well on your own now." Gabriella said after the movie finished. Before Troy got chance to speak, she'd already disappeared upstairs.

Confusion hit him. Had he done something wrong? Had he been too forward earlier that she'd freaked out? Was she scared he was trying to force or push her into something? Shaking his head, he headed for the stairs needing to know she was ok.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella turned and gave him a nod to say he could come in. "What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you? Was it earlier? If it was I'm so sorry. I got so used to being a player in high school and I'm not quite that good at showing a girl how much I like her."

Gabriella placed her finger over his lips. "Don't be sorry. It's just I'm scared of staying here because of how good you make me feel, yet I barely know you and no guys are normally interested in a nerd like me unless their jerks."

It was clear to Troy that he couldn't force her to stay if she was uncomfortable and at least she knew he was around for the twins. "I promise I'll back off a bit. And hey, remember I told you we've got all summer to get to know each other."

"Thank you." Gabriella dropped the item of clothing in her hand at the minute and wrapped herself in Troy's comforting embrace. "If I stay tonight, will you hold me? Nothing more. Just as friends."

"Nothing more until you're ready."

"You're sure you really want to do this?"

Troy laughed and took her face in his hands. "I never knew it was possible to feel this way, this strong, for a person so suddenly. But it's nice." Troy thumb gently caressed her cheek. "You're beautiful." The electricity sparking from the innocent contact was so strong it was almost as though there was some invisible magnet force pulling them together as Troy's lips touched hers.

***

Gabriella woke up the next morning content in Troy's grip. They'd spent a good hour talking last night about the status of their relationship which was just very casual at the moment, with the chance of becoming more serious and exclusive as time wore on.

"Good morning." Troy placed a soft kiss on her lips as she stared at him.

"So this definitely wasn't a dream then?"

"Definitely not." Troy clarified with a smile.

Gabriella heard the twins moving and knew she had to, too. "Want me to do you any breakfast?"

Troy shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks. I'll come help you though."

Walking out the door, the couple walked into Freya and Nathan. The twins looked at the two confused but Troy just shook his head at them, letting them know not to say anything. Picking Freya up in his arms, he kissed her cheek.

"How about I cook some of mommy's choc-chip pancakes?" The two nodded as Nathan took Gabriella's hand, leading her downstairs behind Troy and Freya,

***

The Bolton's had rang earlier on saying that they wouldn't be stopping at Troy as he hadn't been there for days after his classes finished a week early. Troy had just smirked when Gabriella had told him what they'd said.

Gabriella had returned home earlier on in the day with her stuff, her mom wondering where the twins were.

"Their elder brother came home early to surprise them all so we're going to hang out this afternoon with her." That was all Maria and her boyfriend got before the young brunette disappeared upstairs to retrieve her bikini before back out the door.

Troy's jaw dropped as she walked out in a green and white bikini, his attention on her and nothing else. He was grateful he was already in the water with the twins as he felt his arousal stir.

"Gabi, you look pretty." Freya told her, waiting the older girl climb in and join her in the Bolton's pool. Slipping inside she shivered at the contact of the cold water against her hot skin before swimming to Troy and the twins in the shallower end. Freya gripped onto her neck as soon as she was in touching distance.

"You look very pretty too, Freya. Is that a new swimming costume?" The sandy haired girl nodded and proudly showed off her Dora the Explorer costume. "It's very cool." Freya grinned and leaned her head against Gabriella's shoulder in content.

"How about we play some water basketball?" Troy suggested trying in attempt to take his mind of his current situation. "Boys vs. Girls." The other three nodded as Troy lifted Nathan onto his shoulders and Gabriella following suit with Freya. "First to ten?"

"You're on, Bolton."

You're going down, Montez."

Troy tossed the ball up in the air as the twins scrambled for the ball. The game followed in pretty much the same manner.

***

"I still can't believe you won." Troy complained as he and Gabriella floated in the deeper end, the twins taking a break and sitting on the edge of the pool.

"You lost fair and square."

"No, I only lost because you kept distracting me with that gorgeous body of yours." Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, her arms automatically going around his shoulders and locking behind his neck.

"Still fair and square. I can't help you being a normal hormone driven nineteen year old." She smirked, his lips moving ever closer to hers; the twins long forgotten.

"Hello?" The moment disappeared and Troy's head fell on her shoulder as his mom's voice sounded.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Gabriella pulled away from Troy and blushed as she faced Jack Bolton and his smug looking face.

"Hi, Jack. How was the wedding?" She asked politely, stepping out of the pool and retrieving her towel.

The elder man shrugged. "Boring as ever. There are only so many weddings you can attend before they all start feeling the same."

Gabriella smiled as Lucille talked with the twins. "At least your home now."

"Yeah. Now, Troy, I'm surprised to find your here. Care to elaborate for the sudden unexpected visit?"

Troy shrugged in the same way his father did seconds ago as he climbed out the pool. "Felt like coming home rather than travelling around and spending money I seriously don't have." Jack smiled as Lucille wrapped her arms around him, almost cutting off his breathing supply or at least breaking a rib.

"Mom!"

"I'm so glad you're home. We've missed you so much, sweetie." Gabriella laughed at the face he pulled. "Oh, Gabi, dear. How were things? Did they both behave? Has Troy been treating you well?"

Gabriella nodded. "When don't they behave? I think the only thing that happened was Troy scaring me half to death on Friday but after we smoothed things over, everything was fine."

"I'm glad. At least you finally got to meet Troy too, after all this time."

"Yeah." The two shared a smile before Gabriella broke away from his blue orbs. "Anyway, I'm gonna head off now you're back. I'll see you later. Bye guys." She hugged the twins and grabbed her things.

"Jack or I will come over to pay you later."

Gabriella shook her head. "You really don't have to. I didn't do much and besides, Troy was around to help out too, so it's fine."

Lucille refused to accept. "I insist. Now I'm sure your mom has probably missed you so go spend some time with her before she moans I've kidnapped you all day. Feel free to come back if you're bored though. We'll be in all day."

Gabriella smiled and nodded one last time before heading to the side gate. Troy watched from his place by his siblings as she disappeared, missing her already. It was then he realised he didn't even have her number but at least he knew where she lived.

***

Gabriella was up in her room after dinner. Her mother's boyfriend, Mark, had spent the rest of the day there before leaving about two hours ago to go home. He was a genuinely nice guy and she was just glad her mom was truly happy again after a long time. They both knew her father would approve. The doorbell rang and Gabriella heard her mom call her. Heading out her room, she saw Lucille was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Lucille." Gabriella smiled.

Lucille handed her a box of chocolates along with the money she was paid. "These are to say an extra thank you for the weekend. I'm sure having the twins wasn't easy and then Troy turning up on you. I just appreciate you still staying because Troy isn't exactly the quickest when it comes to watching the twins."

"Thank you. It really wasn't a problem. It was nice to finally meet Troy after hearing you speak about him so much."

"Oh yeah, he asked me to give you this. No idea what it is." Gabriella accepted the folded piece of paper. "You can go back to whatever you were doing before, dear, or the twins and Troy are outside. I'm sure you won't want to hang around while your mom and I gossip."

Gabriella nodded and headed back upstairs, intrigued to know what Troy's not said. Unfolding the paper once she was safely in her room and away from the prying mothers, she smiled reading his scribbled handwriting.

_Meet me in your backyard at 10pm._

_I never got my goodbye kiss._

_Or your number ;p_

_Troy x_

_Ps. If you don't come, I'll know to back off._

Folding it back up, she slid it in her pocket as she heard her mom and Lucille head outside. Knowing she needed some time to absorb everything that had happened over the weekend, she curled up in bed enjoying the peace and quiet.

***

Gabriella knew her mom would be appearing to say goodnight so she knew she needed to at least look like she was going to bed but she was also conscious it was already a minute to ten. She'd settled on an old t-shirt and some old sweats so she could hurry out.

"Gabi, can I come in?" Gabriella frowned hearing her mom's voice rather than just her normal knock, something she did when she wanted to talk. Why did her mom have to choose tonight to obviously want to talk?

Gabriella muttered the words out forcefully. "Come in."

Maria smiled as she sat on the bed next to her daughter. "Everything was ok then at the Bolton's? Nothing happen?"

"Nothing that I haven't already told you." _Where was this conversation going?_ Gabriella wondered.

The teen watched her mom sigh as her eyes looked right at her. "Gabi, I know."

"Know what?" Gabriella was genuinely confused.

"I know you and Troy spent the night together." Gabriella's eyes bulged out her head. "Look, I'm not mad but just disappointed you didn't feel you could tell me. I know you're growing up and obviously you have feelings but I'm your mom and I worry about you."

"Mom, stop. Look, nothing happened between Troy and I."

Maria interrupted. "But the twins told Lucille and I that you came out of his room this morning in your normal bedtime t-shirt."

Gabriella shook her head at the misunderstanding. "Mom, I promise, nothing happened. We were talking and we fell asleep. Nothing more. I promise."

"Nothing?" The older woman repeated hesitant.

"Ok, maybe the odd kiss but that's where it ended." Gabriella caved seeing the look on her mother's face.

Maria smiled and took Gabriella's hand in her own. "I just want you to promise me you'll be careful. You hardly know this boy and I know he's Lucille's son but he is still a guy and is obviously going to want more. You're a beautiful young girl." The tone in her mother's voice was wary.

"I know but he also knows how I feel about wanting to get to know him better before anything else happens. Mom, if anything happens eventually then it'll be because I'm ready, ok." Gabriella reassured her but also worrying like mad that Troy may have given up waiting for her since she was ten minutes late.

"Ok. I'm always here and I want you to tell me f he ever does anything to make you uncomfortable."

"I will. I'm tired, Mom, so if you don't mind..."

"No worries. I need an early nigh as I have to be up by five. I love you, Mija."

"I love you too, Mami."

As soon as she heard her mom's door lock, she threw her covers off and darted downstairs as quietly as she could and out the back door.

"I'm so, so, sorry." Gabriella let out as she opened the back door to find a smirking Troy.

"No worries. I guessed you would be. Your mom corner you too?"

"Yeah, you too?" Troy nodded. "My Mom luckily hasn't grounded me which I was expecting."

Troy intertwined their hands as they moved to sit down on the hammock in the garden; Maria's room was on the front so they were safe, something Gabriella was thankful for. "Yeah Mom didn't act best pleased when she found out but I straightened the story out and I've been warned by both my parents not to hurt or mess you around. Apparently you're too much like a daughter to them for them to let me hurt you."

Resting her head on his solid chest she sighed. "My Mom's worried you'll try and pressure me." She admitted as Troy held her closer.

"I'd never ever do that to you. I'm willing to go at whatever speed suits you. All I ask is you don't ever push me away because I hate already being without you for just a mere few hours. Never be afraid to tell me if I'm moving too quick either because all I want to do is make you happy. It's all that's important."

Leaning up, she pulled his head down halfway until their lips connected. "Thank you."

Troy smiled. "Anytime. Hey, give me your cell." Gabriella pulled it from her sweats and handed it over. Troy pressed a few buttons before he handed it back to her. "You now have my number and I, yours. So, you given anymore thought to that road trip I suggested?"

"I'd love to go but after what's happened, I'm not so sure my Mom will approve of me being alone with you."

Troy knew she was probably right. "I'll figure something out."

***

"I still don't know how on earth you persuaded my mom to let me go on a road trip, yet alone one with you with no adult supervision. It's a miracle." Since the day the Bolton's returned, the couple were rarely left alone in their homes as their parents didn't seem to trust them alone. Their relationship was slowly moving along the transition from friends to lovers.

Troy laughed. "Well she did threaten to hunt me down if I hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me though, I hope. Unless this is a trick and you plan on killing me." Gabriella joked.

"Damn, there goes that plan."

Gabriella giggled and slid closer to Troy in his old beat up white truck. "Mom's been on my back about Stanford again. She's worried I'm going to lose my focus if I spend all summer with you."

Troy knew it was bugging her with how much her mom didn't seem to trust her instincts that Troy was genuinely a decent guy. "Well, right now, all parent talk is banned. This trip is about us; to help us bond. For the next two weeks, anything that involves school or parents is banned."

***

As the weeks passed by, Gabriella and Troy found their relationship going from strength to strength. To anyone who didn't know them, well even everyone that did know them, they looked like any young loved up couple. The end of summer was fast approaching and Troy would be leaving again soon, along with Gabriella.

Looking up into the dark sky, the stars twinkled as the two lay together in the hammock in Gabriella's backyard; her head on his chest as his arms encircled her waist and their legs entwined.

"What's going to happen we you go back? When you're at Berkley and I'm at Stanford?"Gabriella finally asked the dreaded question that had been on her mind.

"What will happen is simple. You'll move to Stanford and me back to Berkley."

"So we're breaking up? Well technically not breaking up since we're not official or anything. Just ending this fling?" She corrected herself.

"No, let me finish. Trust me I've had all summer to work this out." Gabriella turned so she was on her stomach and facing him. "I'm going to come and see you every weekend as it's not that far and then we're both going to graduate eventually – I'll then come and stay with you for a year after I've done while you do your final year, as long as it's ok with you obviously. After that, we'll decide whether to move back to our roots here in Albuquerque or if we'll get a small apartment somewhere nearer where we'll be, if we can afford it. Then I'll eventually get around, after stalling for a while, to proposing to you. You'll obviously say yes and we'll get married before starting our own little family. How's that sound?"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes hearing how serious he was. "You've really thought this through? Wow. I don't know if I should be freaked out by that. The worrying thing though is I want exactly the same, I want everything you just said. I want that future, with you."

Troy smiled as she kissed him. "Before we can do all that though, I have one question I have to ask you. Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" She nodded before he pulled her on top of himself, their lips joining in one swift movement.

For Troy, he always thought his perfect girl would be in California somewhere but turned out his perfect girl would be his hometown's local babysitter, someone who'd only come into his life thanks to his siblings. For Gabriella, she'd expected the day she'd turned up at the Bolton's to babysit for the weekend to be the same as always and never could have imagined it would result in her finding her true soul mate.

While they were both still fully aware that they were in the early days of their relationship, both knew with love and hard work, they would be together forever, fighting for the future Troy described.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so please review! Thanks. xx


End file.
